Night Before The Battle
by The Cynical Flower Girl
Summary: FINISHED! This story begins on the night before that fateful battle that took Sir Daniel's life. DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own MediEvil or Sir Daniel Fortesque. Only Lady Babette is my own fictional character.
1. Part 1: Night Before The Battle

****

Night Before The Battle

Lady Babette sat in her room thinking and twirling a lock of her long golden hair in her fingers. The big battle was tomorrow, and Sir Daniel Fortesque would be at the head leading the Royal Battalion. She shivered. Why did it have to be so cold? Her small fire had burnt out hours ago, but she hadn't been able to sleep. What if Sir Daniel didn't come back this time? Her teeth chattered as another cold chill ran along her spine.

Suddenly she heard a noise at her window. She saw the rose trellis tremble and then a helmeted head popped up. "I hear shivering." The knight removed his helmet. It was Sir Daniel Fortesque! "Do I have the pleasure of keeping M'Lady warm tonight?" Sir Daniel winked. 

"You have kept me warm some nights and left me to freeze in the morning time. What then if I told you I be not cold?" Lady Babette pulled her sheets closer and shuddered at her own icy words. How she hated herself for loving him. 

But Daniel just smiled and pulled himself the rest of the way through the window and onto her bed. He knew this act. He'd seen it a thousand times.

"I beg your pardon Sir- !" Babette tried to protest but he caught her and enveloped her in a soft kiss that left her speechless. 

"You meant to say you be not cold _now_," Daniel smiled.

Babette could say nothing. She was lost in his deep brown eyes. _Devil have you_, she thought as he kissed her again- more insistant this time. He leaned into the kiss and before she knew it, Babette was on her back...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Babette?" Sir Daniel whispered. "Lady Babette?" He had to tell her. He had to tell _someone_. He watched as her green eyes fluttered open and looked at him in surprise. Sweet heaven, she was beautiful. 

"Daniel?" She sat up. _He hasn't left?_

"Babette, I have a confession to make. I have to tell someone. If I d- don't come back, I don't want this deception to live after me." He took a deep breath. "I am not in truth worthy of being a knight. I've never slain a dragon. I could barely kill a horse! All these stories, all the bragging is just- just- " he sighed and looked down at the ground "- lies." When he looked back up, there were tears in his eyes. "I will lead the Battalion into battle as promised, though I cannot promise I will return. I will fight as bravely as I know how, even if- " his voice cracked " -even if that means riding into suicide."

"Oh, Daniel- " Babette started, but she couldn't think of anything to say. She could only kiss his forehead and hold him as he quietly wept. It was at this moment that she realized that she loved him no less now than when she'd believed all those tales. If it was possible, she could very well love him more. 

All of a sudden, Sir Daniel stopped. He sat up quickly and wiped his eyes. "I apologize for this. I should not have troubled you." He stood up and made for the window to make his exit. 

"Daniel wait," Babette stood and followed him.

Sir Daniel crawled out the window and turned to climb down, one hand on the trellis and the other holding his helmet. He stopped for a moment. "I've brought this upon myself. My folly shall be my fate. I alone should bear this."

Babette reached out and touched his face and said, "I still love you."

Sir Daniel's eyes widened in surprise. "You do?"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Sir Daniel's grip weakened on his helmet and it fell to the ground, landing in the soft grass below without a sound.

Babette stood at the window and watched him make his descent. Tears began streaming down her face. She'd finally been able to admit to him how she really felt and this could be the last time they ever saw each other.

_Cruel and bitter fate_, she thought. Then, she went back and knelt beside her bed. She had a lot of praying to do.

THE END


	2. Part 2: Final Thoughts

****

Part 2: Final Thoughts

The sun was just beginning to come up over the hill, piercing the morning mist. The troops had been readied- or rather, had readied themselves. They were all well trained young men, these soldiers and knights- save Sir Daniel. _Commander Daniel_, he corrected himself. Oh blast it, he'd always think of himself as nothing more than Sir Daniel. Regardless, he would fight. It was his duty as Commander of the Royal Battalion. 

It was strange though, in a way. This could very well be his last day on Earth and all he could think about was the maiden he'd left behind. 

__

I still love you. 

The last words she spoke to him still echoed in his head. Still. Still! How long had she felt that way? It had never even occurred to him that there was anything more between them than a physical relationship. She'd loved him! _And I _-Sir Daniel swallowed hard- _used her. She'd been right to try to refuse me. _But it had been different this time- and those words, those beautiful words that made him realize-

_I still love you._

Sir Daniel sighed a dreamy sigh. If, by some miracle, he ever got out of this alive, he'd marry her. He wanted to scream it- just to see the look on people's faces.

__

Yes, Sir Daniel Fortesque wants to get married! Amazing isn't it?! It wasn't to him.

Suddenly, he was alert. He heard a distant rumbling. "Oh no." he said to himself. His heart sank with dread as he saw the first glint of steel. Zarok's evil army was advancing. 

Sir Daniel took a deep breath. _Alright_, he thought. _I don't really know how to go about this. I'd better call them to attention._ He walked out in front of the men and cleared his throat. They all fell silent as every pair of eyes settled on settled on their commander. Sir Daniel felt somehow proud. It was like a rush and he smiled reassuringly at his men before putting on his own helmet. 

"Atten-_tion!_" he called, and felt another unexplained swell of pride as every man snapped to attention in their set ranks. This was all they really needed from him. They were ready.

_They'd better be_, he thought. _Oh but they are_, he answered himself. He shook his head and turned and faced the army of monsters atop the cliff. Zarok had halted them and was making last-minute adjustments to his morbid soldiers. Presently, he turned and caught Sir Daniel's gaze. The evil wizard narrowed his eyes at the commander. Even though they were yards away, Sir Daniel could see the pure hatred in his eyes.

"Steady- steady," he called to his restless soldiers. He glared back at Zarok. 

_What's he doing? Isn't he going to attack? _Sir Daniel wondered, but Zarok sat patiently waiting. _He wants me to make the first move, does he? Alright then, we will! _Sir Daniel drew his sword from his sheath and brandished it high over his head. 

"Chaaaaaarrge!!" he bellowed, leading the battle cry. The Battalion quickly advanced, with Sir Daniel out in front. A second later he heard Zarok's scratchy voice cry, "Fire!" but he paid it no mind and pressed on. He didn't even see the arrow until it was too late. Sir Daniel looked up just as an arrow pierced his left eye. He was struck down as he let out a wail of pain. His soldiers fought on, but one stopped and knelt by his side. He was a young man and Sir Daniel could see the tears in his eyes. 

"Commander," the boy cried. "We can't do this without _you_!"

"You must fight on without me," he rasped. Then, he caught the young soldier's hand and grasped it weakly. He was slipping away and things in his good eye were beginning to grow dim. The pain was excruciating and was spreading. "Find Lady Babette. T- tell her Sir Daniel Fortesque sends his endless and eternal love- and to tell the King my secret. Go with her, soldier. The King would not believe her otherwise. Please carry out my final wish."

"But, Commander- you are not merely a knight! You are a commander!"

"I am no Commander!" Sir Daniel hissed, surprising the soldier. "Tell her! Tell Lady Babette! That's an order!" Sir Daniel's eyes fluttered closed and his grip loosened on the young soldier's hand. 

"No! Commander!" The young man squinted through hot tears. "Commander Fortesque," he whimpered. "My hero."


	3. Part 3: Bereavement

****

Part 3: Bereavement

Lady Babette had just finished the last of her housework when the knock came on the door. She'd planned to try and relax after all of her work was done, but of course, she knew that was impossible. Not until Sir- _Commander_ Daniel was back safely in Gallowmere would she relax. Now she tensed as she made her way to the door. She took her hair down and fluffed it before taking a deep breath and opening the door. 

"Evening M'Lady." A young man stood in the doorway, bowing slightly as he addressed her. He couldn't have been older than sixteen but sure enough he was a soldier with his full armor suit still in place. Lady Babette's heart sank. "I'm afraid I have bad news for you."

Babette's hand flew to her mouth. She felt her eyes welling up. "Is it news of Commander Fortesque you bring?"

The young knight swallowed hard and his own eyes glistened. He was afraid to blink. Men didn't cry in front of ladies- even if it was in mourning of a fallen comrade- even if they had looked up to that person their whole life. A tear streamed down his face anyway. 

"I fear so, M'Lady." He let out a shuttered breath. 

"He's not coming back is he?"

The boy pinched his eyes shut, expelling the overflow of tears. He brushed them away quickly. "No," he answered quietly. 

Babette couldn't move. She stood frozen to her spot staring into the boy's face. 

The soldier tried to stand tall. "I would have you know," he said proudly, "that Commander Fortesque charged bravely into battle and with barely a hesitation. He shall without doubt be honored for the great leader he was." He stopped for a moment and thought. "He also made sure I knew to send his undying eternal love."

Babette snapped out of it for an instant. "He said that?" Her voice was grainy and her eyes were burning holes in his.

"He did." The soldier swallowed again. "And something else too. He said there was a secret. You are to tell the King and I am to go with you." The soldier saw that Lady Babette was shaking. "M'Lady you're trembling! Say something!"

"Leave me," she said in a voice barely about a whisper.

"But, M'Lady, I am to- "

"LEAVE ME!" She wailed and slammed the door in the boy's face before collapsing in a heap on the floor and sobbing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't until after the funeral that Lady Babette was again visited by the young soldier. 

This time she welcomed him in, smiling a sad smile. He stepped in wearily. He had no desire to upset her like last time. "Are you well, M'Lady?" The boy kept his distance. 

"Please," she said putting up her hand. "Call me Babette, and I am as well as to be expected. I apologize for that nasty episode last week. I didn't mean to frighten you."

The soldier smiled, obviously relieved, and stepped forward. "No no M- eh- Babette. You were upset." He took her hand. "We both were. You've no need to apologize. Now- eh- about that secret."

Babette pulled her hand away. "The secret. Sir Daniel's secret?"

"You mean _Commander_ Daniel?" 

Babette turned and gave the boy a pained look. Then something clicked and the soldier gasped. 

__

"I am no Commander!"

He swallowed hard. "He- he wasn't supposed to lead that battle was he?"

Babette turned and began to pace, trying to think of a way to put it gently. "Sir Daniel had a bad habit of embellishing- quite a bit in fact. All of his stories about dragons and princesses and wizards were just that. Stories." She smiled fondly. "He always did hate it when he wasn't at the center of attention. When our King caught wind of his stories, he immediately appointed Sir Daniel Commander. God love our King but he was gullible."

"And he still doesn't know?" The soldier took a deep breath. "That's why it was so urgent I go with you to tell the King. This'll be hard for him to swallow as it is- but if it were just told to him by a maid- "

Babette was shooting him a glare.

__

I am not just some maid, she thought bitterly for and instant.

"Well, ahem, then he should be told as soon as possible," he said changing the subject quickly. "When shall we go then?"

"Oh now for sure! He should have known before the funeral before they made all that fuss. They performed a Commander's service for a _knight_. The King won't be happy about _that_."

The soldier smiled a little. "M'Lady, if only you had seen him that day. If you could have watched him lead us into battle." He had to stop. When he spoke again his voice was raspy and cracked. "If _only_ you could've seen the pride in his eyes before the battle- then there would be no doubt in your mind of whether or not he deserved to be honored for the hero he was- even if it was just for that one day."

Tears were streaming down both their cheeks by now. "You are wise beyond your years, young soldier," Babette said. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Well eh, Tim," he sniffed, embarrassed to be crying in front of a lady. "But eh, everyone calls me Canny Tim."

"Then come, Canny Time" Babette smiled, pulling him to the door. "We'll go together to the King and set this matter straight." She held out her hand. "For Sir Daniel."

Tim took her hand. "For Sir Daniel."

THE END


	4. Epilogue

****

Epilogue 

Sir Daniel stepped out of his crypt with his trusted sword in hand. He shivered as he looked out over the tombstones. He'd always hated graveyards for obvious reasons.

_Oh give over_, he thought to himself. _Be brave for once in your life- erm death- eh, well you know._

He began to follow the nasty slimy trail Zarok had left behind, but it seemed almost the moment his feet touched the ground, there was a stirring coming from beneath. He watched in horror as hands sprung up from the ground, then heads and bodies. Soon he was surrounded by zombies all grabbing and reaching for him. 

He couldn't move at first, just stood there paralyzed. Then he remembered the cold steel in his hand. He raised his sword over his head and then swung it around, slicing them all in one swipe. It was easier than he'd expected it to be. They were badly decayed and their bones were brittle. He continued on through the graveyard. He scanned the names on the stones as he went along. Some names he recognized and gulped at the thought. Could he have just killed his friends? He came upon another stone and read it. His heart grew heavy as he read the name:

BELOVED DAUGHTER

LADY BABETTE DeLONCRE

Nowhere on the stone did he see "Beloved Wife" or anything else to indicate that she had been married. He knelt before it and hung his head. _She really did love me._

Suddenly he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. _They're sneaking up on me_, he thought frantically and grabbed his sword. Swinging around, he sliced through two ghouls that had been closest to him. There were others and he sliced violently until he was sure they were all dead. Breathing heavily, he stepped back. He let out a surprised cry when someone- or some_thing_ latched onto his back and wrapped its arms around his neck. He whirled around and rammed his sword into the thing's stomach. It moaned and stumbled back a bit before falling lifelessly to the ground. This one was a woman, or at least had been a woman at one time. Sir Daniel could only tell this because of the dress she wore and her long hair. It looked as though it may have had blonde hair. 

Sir Daniel gasped. _It couldn't- could it be- ?_

He dropped beside the body. "Babette," he whispered, sorrowfully. "My love, my Lady Babette. What have I done?"

He couldn't be sure with the others but this, he knew, was Babette. She was wearing his favorite dress- a style he couldn't remember seeing anywhere else. It was tattered now and the color was faded from old age, but he still remembered how it had looked right down to the last detail. It had been a satiny deep emerald green color with tiny glass beads set in intricate ivy-leaf patterns. He remembered how they had glistened as she danced and twirled with him at the dances and balls. 

But this, he suddenly realized, was not Babette. This was Zarok's doing. He'd used her body, but her soul was elsewhere. 

Sir Daniel stood and looked down on the zombie's face, which was twisted in a frozen expression that was a mix between agony and rage. This was not Babette. This thing hadn't even had a soul- a mindless minion under the will of Zarok. Sir Daniel gripped his sword tighter as he remembered the evil wizard's eyes. There was no remorse or sense of pity in those eyes. Just cold pure hatred. With a last look at Babette's twisted figure, he headed for the cemetery gates, out into the world to begin his quest to clear his name as a failure and earn his reputation as a hero.

THE END

(for real this time)


End file.
